


The Next Morning

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drinks, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

About a year earlier, Spencer had confessed that he’d had feelings for you; he was one of your best friends, so you didn’t want to hurt him, but you’d never felt that way about him. You didn’t know why really. He was good-looking, intelligent, nice, funny…you should’ve been, but you weren’t. At the time, he’d seemed a little disappointed, but he’d taken it in stride and you’d gone back to the way things were - even getting together to watch TV on Friday nights. But over the course of the past year, you’d started feeling something for him. You weren’t quite sure what it was, but something was different.

“You’re coming out tonight, right, Spencer?” you asked, knowing you’d probably have to convince him to come out for drinks. “Everyone’s going to the bar down the block for some drinks and we want you to come.”

He shrugged, attempting to find a way to get out of it. “Please!” you begged, clasping your hands together in front of your face. Rolling his eyes and spinning around in his chair, he finally agreed.

“I’m not really in the mood for a ton of drinks,” he said. “I’ll have a beer and I’ll just come out to spend time with everyone.”

“Yay!”

You all needed to blow off some steam after this week.

—————-

That night, you’d all arrived at the bar at 9 o’clock. Nearly two hours later, you had had 4 drinks and were pretty out of it. You could tell you were slurring and there was no way you were going to be able to drive yourself home. “Y/N, I’m gonna take you home now, okay,” he said with a smile, laughing at your drunkenness.

“You probably should,” you muttered against his shoulder. As you walked to the car, you found yourself rubbing his arms, noticing the muscles in them for the first time. When had your best friend gotten so ripped? He helped you into the car, making sure you were seat-belted in before he closed the door and hopped into the driver’s seat.

“You okay?” he asked, halfway through the drive. When you looked over, you realized your hand was resting on his leg. You felt fine - drunk, but fine. But for some reason you had your hand on his leg. Uh oh.

About 15 minutes later, he pulled up to your apartment and helped you out of the car, walking you upstairs before reaching into your back pocket to grab your keys. “Getting a little friendly there, Dr. Reid,” you chuckled. As you moved backwards into him, barely able to stand up in your heels, you could feel how hard he was. He wanted you.

Finally, the door was opened. He pushed it open to get you inside and you turned around, grabbing at the collar of his blazer and pulling him in for a kiss. Immediately, he pulled away. “What are you doing?” he asked, his eyes dilated with wanting.

You were definitely drunk, but you also knew exactly what you were doing. “Kissing you,” you said, staring at his lips.

“I thought you didn’t like me like that?” he said, standing basically frozen in place. “Is this just because you’re drunk?”

You shook your head no. Right now, you wanted him, but it couldn’t have been the alcohol because you’d been in these types of situations before and hadn’t acted on any feelings - because they weren’t there - but now they were - something was.

After a few moments hesitation, Spencer crashed his body into yours, lifting you up off the ground and wrapping your legs around his waist. Your head was spinning as you ripped each other’s clothes off and made your way to the bedroom. Taking his bottom lip in between your teeth, you looked into his eyes, which had somehow grown darker than before.

As if he’d been thinking about this for the entirety of your relationship, Spencer buried his head in between your breasts, kissing all over the sensitive flesh. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against your skin.

A small noise escaped you, somewhere in between a moan and a cry. No one had ever called you beautiful before - hot or cute, but never beautiful. “Please, Spencer,” you breathed into his mouth.

Laying you down on the bed, he pulled the skirt from your body before tasting your slickness. He was very talented with his tongue. “Too needy,” you groaned, “I need you inside me.” The rest of the night had gone by in a drunken blur. You remembered everything that happened, but in your mind it all happened so fast. When you woke up the next morning, he was gone.

—————-

Did he leave right after? Did he leave that morning before work? Maybe he just didn’t want anyone to know that you slept together. He probably regretted it; you were drunk after all.

“Hey, Spence,” you said meekly as you walked out of the elevator the morning after. “How are you doing?” That was definitely the question to ask after you’d drunkenly fucked your best friend who you were convinced you had no romantic interest in.

“I’m good…” he said, barely looking up and for once in his life, at a loss for words. “About last night…”

You watched as Derek and JJ got off he elevator, so you needed to say something quickly. “I don’t regret it.”

He hadn’t realized that anyone was coming over to his desk, so he started to speak, but once Derek was in his line of vision, he stopped. You guessed that’d have to wait until another time. Had you just fucked up your entire relationship?


End file.
